Have To Have Been There
by PastelLace
Summary: Garfield finds out that M'gann is on good terms with Conner again. One-shot. (Supermartian hinted).


**Title**: Have To Have Been There.

(You'll understand the title after you read this short one-shot)

**Summary**: Garfield finds out that M'gann is on good terms with Conner again.

**Pairing**: Conner x M'gann. (Vague hint of Tim x Cassie, as I'm trying to stay canon to the show!)

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Young Justice. If I did, there would be more feels because I'm secretly the spawn of Satan.

* * *

He should have noticed something was strange when they were on their mission to Mars; the fact that Conner had held M'gann's hand in a supportive way before the bioship landed on the cold, red planet that she had ran away from many years before should have already registered something, but he couldn't help being distracted with how desecrated the planet looked and the fact that he was looking extremely forward to replicating the many strange animals that M'gann promised that Mars had to offer.

He should have been more aware, especially around the end of August, when the team had decided to have an end-of-summer barbeque bash thrown at the watchtower before school was back in session. He should have seen the way M'gann laughed at something Conner had said, but he was too busy trying to keep Bart from stealing the last bag of Chicken Whizees. If he had been more attentive, he would have realized how cozy the two were, but he wasn't because he really didn't want Bart to take the last bag of Chicken Whizees.

It wasn't until it was around the day after Thanksgiving, where he, his best friend Tim, and Cassie were debating whether or not they should sneak into the kitchen and steal whatever leftovers remained from yesterday's Thanksgiving feast that they nearly walked in on M'gann and Conner's obviously private conversation.

"We shouldn't be eavesdropping on them," Tim pointed out, sounding extremely nervous. He stood far away from the door that both Cassie and Garfield were pressed against, attempting their best to listen in on Conner's and M'gann's conversation. "It's impolite and rude."

"It's not technically eavesdropping," Cassie pointed out, looking at her boyfriend. "We just happened to wander in on their conversation, _innocently_, as we went for a snack—"

Garfield shushed her before she could say another word. He pressed his head against the door, a gleeful look appearing on his face.

"—I miss this," he heard Conner confess to M'gann.

"I miss it too," he heard M'gann reply.

A gleeful look appear on Garfield's face as he whirled around, nearly whacking Tim in the face with his tail, and whispered in full excitement, "They're getting back together! All because of me!"

Cassie and Tim exchanged a look of confusion.

"What do you mean?" Cassie asked, her eyebrows knitted together in confusion.

"Back on Rann!" Garfield exclaimed. "I kept on telling them how perfect they were for each other! And they must have realized that I was right." Realizing the look of confusion that both Tim and Cassie shared, he shook his head and tsk-tsked. "You have to have been there to understand."

Tim frowned. "Gar, I don't think that's—"

"You have to have been there to understand."

"But—"

"Shush. Been there… to understand."

Before any of the three of them could say another word, the door that they were huddled by swung open, causing the three of them to look up and gawk awkwardly at the two senior members of the team. Both M'gann and Conner were staring at the three of them in confusion.

Garfield was the first to start blabbering. "We were just—"

Cassie attempted to come to Garfield's rescue. "Looking for…"

"Something," Tim feebly answered. The other two glared at him.

"Ri-ight," Conner said. "_Something_." He looked at M'gann, who was staring at the three with curiosity. "Looks like it was something that we had to have been there to understand."

Garfield let out a soft, "D'oh!" as he remembered that Conner had super-hearing, and had most likely heard their conversation during his conversation with M'gann. "Wait," he said, as it dawned on him that Conner had yet to deny anything that he had said. "Are you two really back together?"

"We're—" Conner looked at M'gann.

"On good terms," M'gann finished his sentence, before smiling at him. "We've been on good terms for awhile."

Garfield let out a whoop of excitement, before shouting, "All because of me!"

Tim looked at his best friend. "I don't think—"

"Let him have his moment," Cassie interrupted, watching Garfield with amusement as he made a bunch of fist bumps in the air.

* * *

A/N: This was short; because I wanted it short I just wanted to write this, because I thought this would be really cute. I'm trying to get my creative writing juice flowing before I get settled in with updating Pen Pals (my surprisingly really well received YJ fic that I haven't updated in nearly a year).

Also, I honestly believe that Supermartian is Garfield's otp and that's why he's so ecstatic that they're back on good terms. I honestly don't think that M'gann and Conner would jump into a relationship, but I do see a chance of them taking things really slowly (although now that Gar found out that they're on good terms, I'm sure he'll stop at nothing to hurry up that process).

Characters in this story: Garfield, M'gann, Conner, Tim, and Cassie (and a Bart reference).


End file.
